Tie it Even Tighter
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: Something mysterious happened in the past, causing Kagome to flee. Now she has 4 kids, all twins when she is forced back to the shrine. Her son falls into the well, and Kag must get him back while the other demons wait to attack.
1. 6 years later

Tie it even tighter

By: Fire0

Dedicated to: Roku W.

Kagome grazed her fingertips lightly upon the fading scar that stretched from the edge of left shoulder top to her collar bone. The wound was old, but it still brought back memories that were so fresh she could nearly relive the moment. Memories she didn't want to have.

If she hadn't gone numb in the last few years then she would have refreshed tears brimming on her eyes, and running down her cheeks. But she wouldn't allow herself to cry for him anymore, to cry for what she'd lost. She needed to stay strong, and go without tears to give new hope to her children. 

Yes her children, she was a mother.

In fact, it wasn't just one _child_, it was four of them, like a litter almost. In pairs of two they were identical, three girls, and one boy. What struck her as so odd was, she had no idea who the father was for certain, but she could take an easy random guess.

A pair of identical girls, Meimi and Ko, looked just like her. Younger six year old versions. They had long black hair to their hips, but mismatching eyes. Here is the first clue to the father, if it's easy. One was light amber, the other was silver. 

The other two kids where far different, and not identical. They both had silky silver hair the same height as the other twins. Yet these to had common differences because they were to opposite genders, the male, Kawayou(I'm watching toooooooo much NGE), had amber eyes, an exact replica of who she assumed was the father. None other then InuYasha. The female, Zel, had plain silver eyes, and otherwise looked human. She had black hair, and human ears. Zel was mute, she'd never say a word.

Kagome snatched her hand back like it burned when she heard the door open.

"Hey Souta, no one told me you were coming." Kagome said in her calmest voice possible at the moment, and stood up from her computer chair allowing it to roll away a little bit.

The older Souta certainly looked more like a man then a child now, even if he was so much younger then her.

"Don't worry, I told you kids not to bother to tell you, Zel got the door anyway." He leaned against the door frame watching her workplace steadily, before he turned his eyes to meet hers.

Kagome nodded looking away from his eyes. She wouldn't cry, but what would stop him from seeing the pain and hurt that still lived in her eyes. Busying herself she took the papers that recently came out of the printer stuffing them in the correct files.

"I know you may not want to talk to me Kagome, and I haven't seen you until recently. It wasn't my fault mother kicked you out, but you can't go on ignoring me forever." He stated standing up correctly taking a few steps into the papers, and electronics crowded room.

"I know Souta, I'm sorry. It's not your fault." She stopped from what she was doing to give him a sorrowful look before she just left the files to follow him out of the room.

"I made coffee, come on." He lead her to the tiny kitchen.

"Already? How long have you been here." She arched an eyebrow briefly glancing in the direction of Meimi and Ko who was pestering the cat.

"Awhile. You were in deep thought before, I didn't want to bother you." He made her pause so he could hand her the hot cup of caffeine and signaled for her to sit at the table.

"How is the rent, and job going?" He looked at her from over the rim of the cup.

"It's been better, and we might have to move again if I can't afford another's month rent. Being the assistant of a homicide detective's secretary does have its down points you know." She took a quick sip savoring the taste.

"But honestly Souta, did you travel thousands of miles just to ask me about the job and rent? You know I've been having problems." She added not waiting for an explanation as much as a straight answer.

"The reason I'm here to is give you an offer I doubt you'll refuse sis. Remember the old Sunset Shrine?"

Kagome nodded urging him to go on.

"Well since mother's will has been given out, she'd given it to me."

Kagome muttered something under her breath, and between sips that sounded like 'Go figure.'

"BUT since I already have plans of a different house, and am on my way to having the money, I have no desire to keep it, I'm offering you it." Kagome set her coffee on the table looking him hard in the eye while her mind was else where.

'That would bring back such bad memories, but I would no longer have to worry about rent so I could spend money getting real food for once.' Kagome's thoughts drifted to the kids.

Ever since her mother had kicked her out, she'd been having a hell of a time trying to find work that had a decent salary for her and four kids to live on. Even now she had to borrow from a bank, work more then one job, and cut back on half the things they needed yet to make ends meet. Living paycheck from paycheck if you don't count all the loans.

"The land has no taxes as long as you keep it a shrine." Souta reminded her waiting impatiently for her decision as he gulped the remaining coffee.

Kagome broke eye contact blinking.

"I guess I could-"

"Great! Sign here." Souta whipped out a file of papers she hadn't even been aware he'd been holding, and slapped them in front of her.

He handed her a pen, and pointed out where her signature was needed.

Kagome hesitated for a moment. 'I don't care how I feel anymore, I need to do my best for the kids.' She mentally reminded herself firmly.

Signing it she gave him it back standing up. "Now, when can I move back." She gave him a forced smile.

~~~~

"Hey mom, what's that." Kawayou leaned anxiously toward the planes window, and pointed to something out toward the endless blue.

"Probably a boat genius." Meimi leaned over the seat, her eyes darting all around.

"Out this far, you'd have to be insane!" Kawayou retorted growling at her.

"Unless its a superhuman like that one you see in your dreams~" Ko peered back at them through the seat crack. 

They were in the back of the couch section. Kagome sat next to Zel her silently sat and watched the other girls gaining up on Kawayou.

"It's true! But when he comes to the house, I won't show you." He said adding a snort, and looking toward the side. Kawayou was the only one who had to wear a hat to cover his dog ears. Both Ko, and Meimi had them as well yet they were black, and easily blended in with their hair. 

Zel, however, was the only one with human ears. 

"Calm down all of you!" She snapped at them in a more gentle way, her hand rubbing her temple.

Five hours on plane, and the stupid engine was giving her a headache. She would have paid extra about now just to get in first class. 

Kawayou was the only real one with advanced hearing, but he was fine with having a hat on which muffled most of the sounds.

"Madam." A meek voice asked to the left at her.

"Kawayou close the window already, there is nothing but ocean. Ko, Meimi sit forward! Do you have your seat belt on?" Kagome barked orders at her young ones totally oblivious to the flight attendant.

Zel gave a tug at her mothers shirt looking back between her, and the flight attendant.

Kagome ignored this, and leaned forward to flick Ko's nose when she shoved her head back.

"Stop that before it gets stuck." She ordered.

"Mom." Kawayou's voice muttered.

"Madame." The attendant said again trying to gain the women's attention.

"Ko, show your sister how to put the seat belt on! Make sure its on the right hook."

"Mom!" Kawayou's voice sounded again louder this time. 

Zel gave another sharp tug until Kagome quickly turned on them.

"WHAT?!" She said in a loud voice.

"Madame, I came to tell you we'll be landing in an hour. Would you like something to drink?" Kagome flipped around in state of shock, her heart ramming in her chest.

'I'm surprised she doesn't throw us out for misbehavior.......that never happened.' Kagome gave a smile and nodded.

"I'll have anything without caffeine. They'll all have coke, except Zel." Kagome threw a thumb back to point at Zel. "She'd like whatever I'm having. Always does."

The waitress nodded pulling out the soda's.

"How cute, are they twins?"

"Of course." Kagome took the two cups of coke, and passed it up to the girls.

"What about the silver hair, what is that?" The waitress looked her children over plainly confused.

"Uh...hair die....temporary, it was for a....Halloween party." Kagome glanced to the left of her eye for no apparent reason.

'Please have this lady just LEAVE'

The waitress handed them the last coke for Kawayou.

"But Halloween isn't for a month." The waitress raised her eyebrows so high they disappeared behind her brown bangs.

"Yeah well it's month hair dye....I uh...didn't want them to have it afterward because we are going on vacation and no one will mention anything about it." Kagome's eyebrows twitched, and she could feel Kawayou shuddering as he snickered from there.

"Really? Sprint fine? Caffeine free." The waitress pulled out two cans.

Kagome just nodded.

"Yeah, well I used to do the same thing, dye my hair gold. I swear I used to want to be rare with blonde hair, and blue eyes. But that's something you gotta be born with ya know. Otherwise you end up looking off. Thank the lord for those month dyes."

The waitress went on rambling before she pushed the cart away.

Kagome leaned back in her chair with a loud sigh.

"Some people don't know when to go away huh mom." Kawayou laughed aloud now. 

Zel shook her head, and the other girls didn't comment.

"An hour, this is going to be a LONG, annoying trip." Kagome leaned back in a chair, only an hour and a half more from her real home. One she'd left so long ago. 

1774-revised from original


	2. Faded memories

Tie it even tighter

By: Fire0

Dedicated to: Roku W.

Chapter two: Faded memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or characters with the exceptions of Ko, Meimi, Kawayou, and Zel 

Authors note: Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. The chapters are going to get shorter, but that just means I can update more often. 

The sunset shrine hadn't changed much, yet the setting orange sun shinning upon its walls made it even more beautiful then she could ever remember.

She paid off the taxi, and then looked upon the shrine steps speechlessly. 

She was finally back, the place she'd grown up, the place she used to go everyday for 15 years of her life until the feudal era opened. Since then she was not to her home half as often. 

Now after a good amount of years she looked upon it like someplace strange.

'Had it really been that long?' She asked herself. 

For the last six years, she hadn't really been permitted to come back to live but it was open to anyone who came to pray. A few times in the past she had thought about it, but the pain would come back. Now six years later she couldn't even remember what the place looked like at sunset much less the numbed pain.

Zel moved up to her ankle, mimicking her mother's pose, looking up the steps. 

Meanwhile Ko and Meimi were running away from an angered Kawayou. The noise of their playing slowly disappeared when they came up behind their mother.

Kagome noticed instantly snapping out of her trance, and going up the steps.

"This way kids." She announced in the most composed voice she could manage, and turned back giving them a forced smile.

Ko and Meimi ran ahead of their mother. "Mom, there's so many steps!" Ko ran ahead knocking Zel on the shoulder as she past.

Meimi ran to catch up. "Don't be lazy Ko! I'll race you to the top!"

Kagome watched as they both raced up the steps with boundless amounts of energy and happiness.

'They remind me of me when I was younger.' Kagome's eyes drifted down to Zel who was unresponsive.

'I still wonder if the well is sealed. Either way, it wouldn't benefit to go back there again.' Her hand unconsciously trailed her hand to the scar she gained in the year's back.

__

'Mother.' Zel's voice mentally cut through her mind. _'We have arrived.' _

Kagome looked down, and most certainly Zel had not even moved her mouth. What lead her in the years to believe, Zel wasn't telepathic, but could communicate emotions. 

Either way, they now arrived at the top of the steps, looking on with pure interest. The sun was setting, and the skies were becoming gray. A calm before the storm.

The auras where still strong here, she was sure of it. In the past years she had even attended a course on how to sense auras. It was quite strange, almost like a camp. 

She'd found out from her grandfather, he'd said the things was on `magical grounds'. It was ran by a women by the name of Lady Eboshi (tooooooo much Princess Mononoke). She had indeed taught her to sense auras, and also the first to know Kagome was pregnant. She herself hadn't ever expected to find that out, all those years she'd thought she was still a virgin. _'Except for that one time....but that wasn't really my or his fault.....'_

Kagome shivered at the mere thought, it was not a time to think beyond what was present. She searched the auras, each forming its own color in her mind. The one by the well house, its magical aura was still a pulsing purple. 

`Why, why hadn't it died down after all those years? Is something still pushing against its barriers, and boundaries?' She thought walking up the steps with an increased pace to match Ko and Meimi's own.

`If I give the stupid sword back, will it stop pulsing? Or was it because I disposed of the Shikon no Tama' 

She closed her eyes tightly shut. 

The pulsing aqua she was now locked on to was starting up a migraine. Years back when she climbed from the well, which would be the last time she did, bloody and beaten, she'd only made it to the God tree before she stabbed the sword in, sealing it there with her blood. Nothing could touch it; it would purify, and most likely kill anything that did. Of course, with the exception of one who was pure to begin with.

"Mom! Wow lookie!" Meimi opened the door with ease. Kagome's own mouth fell open. Everything was new the place was amazing."I can smell the food from here." Kawayou commented taking Zel's arm and guiding her in. 

`Souta must have thought I wouldn't have enough money to replace all the worn down things. He has became a really good guy over the past years.' She smiled setting down her suitcase, and following her children into the kitchen.

  
The kitchen remained the same, except for being touched up in the last few years.

If she could close her eyes, she could almost imagine herself walking in to see her mother in the kitchen, her grandfather at the table. 'Hello Kagome.' No matter how many times she tried to remember her mother's voice, it was already faded. Now she wouldn't even mind hearing one of her grandfathers tales about something, or the other. 

"Mom!" Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she snapped back to reality, she followed the voice to its source.

Kawayou.

She came up behind him looking out the window of which she was pointed. Where they should have been looking at the well house.

Her eyes trailed along the grass as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the windowsill. The throbbing purple aura was the first thing she searched for, just like anyone else would have.

It didn't strike her as good, when she found something else instead.

"W-what the hell- Kawayou go upstairs with your sisters! Hurry!!!" She commanded, her voice rattled as she ran off toward the closet praying to every high power she knew that her bow and arrows were still in there.

1038-revised from original


	3. Kawayou, the spider, the well, and the f...

Kawayou, the spider, the well, and the feudal age

When one desperately hopes for something in one of the most drastic situations, in normal simple movies, it is not unusual for his or her hopes to work. 

This story however does not end its misfortune with Kagome having a difficult life. After six years things are bound to be moved, which is why she wasn't shocked to find the entire closet cleaned out.

Kagome flinched, the sound of her children pounding up the steps filled her ears.

Kawayou urged his sisters faster, and wasn't gentle about it.

"W-whats going on Kawayou?! Oww!" Ko complained nursing her injured hand.

Kawayou didn't respond immediately, just gave her a push in a random direction leading to Kagome's old room.

Kawayou gave a quick shoved so they tumbled into the room far enough for him to close the door.

"Zel, you to." He noticed her beside and jerked his head toward the room.

Zel gave him a blank stare as if asking him 'What about you?'

Since Kawayou was used to her not talking, he already knew.

"I have to go help mom." He said with a moments of hesitation looking at his hands as he flexed his claws.

Zel reached up to close the door and gave a quick nod. She wasn't planning on letting him go alone. 

"Right, Lets go!" Kawayou didn't need anymore then that, and sped down the stairs traveling amazing speeds.

~

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed which she even now rarely did as she grasped her split hand.

That spider youkai was fast. What the hell? How did it get in this time.

Kagome managed to do little damage, but also failed to have any resourceful weapon. 

'Charging into battle blindly would be something for the hanyou to do. How could I be that stupid though?'

She thought jumping to the side as the spider released a large amount web which slammed harshly into the wall next to her, and caught the side of her leg.

She saved the grimace in pain, but was shocked to see what happened next.

Kawayou fell from above her, claws drawn, and sliced through the web just like a classic InuYasha move.

It took her a moment before realization dawned on her, and she shut her gaping mouth.

'So much like his father its creepy.' She took to note.

Unlike most mothers who would have to worry about their children Kagome was confident Kawayou could handle his own.

"We need to force it back in the well!!!!" She pointed in the toward of the center of the half destroyed well house.

Kawayou looked between the youkai, and the well doing what any normal minded person would do.

"I honestly don't think it will fit. I mean wouldn't it be easier to kill it then attempt to drown it in a dried up well." His confusion was clearly written on his face.

Kagome spared him a quick hopeless glance before grabbing him, and taking off in the correct direction.

"The hole goes to a tunnel. Get. It. In. Well." She nearly spelled each word out for him and stood up on the lip of the well motioning for him to do the same.

Kawayou did so, but also put himself protectively in front of his mother. Kagome would have smiled at this if she wasn't thinking extremely hard for a way to get passed this alive at the moment. 

"What now mother?" Kagome's ear perked up, but she could have sworn she heard nothing- unless....

"Zel, where are you?" She shouted out to the distance relieved when she saw Zel come up behind the spider.

"Uh- hey, Zel! Take off your gloves and give it the zap of it's lifetime!"

There was something different about the four other them being a quarter demon. Having a miko mother, and a hanyou father would have produced a offspring that would kill itself. Hence, the miko side would purify the demon side, but since the blood was spilt, it would die. Zel was the only true one showing miko abilities, and looked just as Kagome, and Kawayou was the only one with youkai.

Zel would purify by touch, powers the probably were far above her own, and since Kagome couldn't teach her to control those powers, Zel had to wear gloves all the time.

Just as her mother ordered Zel ripped her gloves off tossing them to the ground without care, and grabbed onto the spiders leg.

A white light covered the spider like lighting that was drawn to its body, and the spider youkai screamed in pain. 

Usually when you scream in pain, you scream a loud shrill thing that makes people with regular hearing flinched. Now imagine if you were a dog demon, and happened to hear that 5 times as loud. The spider made a mad rush toward the well, rocking the thing forth. Kawayou, instead of acutally holding on was covering his burning ears.

No one could react in time for what happened next. Kawayou plunged forward into the well straight after the spider.

This got reactions from all three of them. Zel ran up to the well, Kawayou screamed, and clawed at the sides of the well.

Kagome also screamed and tried to grab on to Kawayou. 'No I can't lose him like this! I've never lost them! Not now not ever!' She watched him disappear in a flash of blue light.

Clenching her hands onto the wood she felt a tremor rock her entire body.

'I protected them from everyone. I've lost everything for them! Even my family told me to get an abortion. I refused and they kicked me out of the house. In everyone's eyes I'm just an underage slut.' 

Her eyes drifted shut preventing oncoming tears. 'But it's not like that. I'll give my life up to protect them, and I can't fail.' Kagome fell to her knees.

Zel watched on slightly briefly thinking about talking mentally to her mother, but brushed the thought away, she decided on a tug-on-skirt and stare instead.

Kagome looked up with blurry eyes to see her daughter, and brought her in embrace.

Zel gave her a look that still said- 'Aren't you going after him?'

Kagome shivered, she remembered all to well what was promised to happen if she ever went back to the feudal age.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, I'm leaving." Kagome said in a small voice, avoiding any eye contact with the figure behind her, so she decided to stare down at her yellow bag. 

It wasn't as big, in fact, it was nearly empty.

She awaited his response, but he just grunted.

"Go ahead. You'll be better off there then here anyway." He snapped harshly. "You never belonged here."

Kagome shivered closing her bag in a moment of silence before she said "Your not going to miss me at all are you?"

The man was quick to respond. "The former you maybe, but look what you have become- it sickens me."

Kagome stood up dusting off, and heading toward the exit before stopping, and turning around.

"How can you not understand? Are you that cold hearted that you'd dump me just like this?"

The guy snorted. "Just get going, and Kagome remember." She turned toward him meeting his unforgiving eyes.

"If you ever come back to the feudal ages, I will kill you, and all of your loved."

_flashback_

"That's all I can do for him, nothing more. Maybe I have some friends who will take care of him in the time. He should be fine as long as no one ever relates him to me."


	4. The feudal ages surprise

Tie it even tighter

By: Fire0

Dedicated to: Roku W.

(Why someone asked, Roku has a screwed up family just like Kagome's before. She gave me the idea)

Authors note: Here are some responses to the reviewers of chapter three, thanks

****

SuperBakaGirl: InuYasha huh? You'll just have to wait and see....

****

Ginagurl1234: Sorry for the cliff hangers, but I was always taught to leave them wanting more

****

Celebwen Starmaiden: I do plan to keep it going, not only do I like the reviews I get, I enjoy writing it too

****

Darksidemoonshine: I do intend to do so, so don't worry! I don't need death threats if I stop like I got in my old RD fic. Don't worry, the next chapters is all based on the past.

****

Satsuko- OK! Ok! Calm down, here is the next chapter, and I'll update next weekend as well....

The feudal ages surprise

Sango snorted as she heard Miroku trying to persuade InuYasha to stay with them again. For the last six years, they have given up hope of Kagome ever coming back, and built a house in Kaede's village to help protect from demon attacks. 

InuYasha however, came and went each time, grimmer, and more depressing than ever. 

Miroku and her were seriously beginning to think of sealing the damn well up just to stop his childish antics. Yet she still could sympathize with him. It must have been hard to not only lose one, but two women he loved.

"ACK EEK OH FOR THE LOVE OF GAK! GAH OH GEEZ OUCH OWW OWW OWW!!!!" Filled her ears, which made her alert.

That sounded like it came from the well, and NOT from a villager. She slung her boomerang over her shoulder, and dashed over, not really expecting what she found.

~

Kawayou's head pounded, and he had no idea where exactly he was.

He eyes were still squeezed shut from the large amount of tumbling he just went through.

His body immediately began to heal at a faster than human, but still slower than hanyou rate.

It got to the point where he could sit up, maybe with the chance to figure out to what exactly just happened. 

He looked around seeing endless green in tress, and grass. Except for the well.

"Is this the same well I came out of?" Kawayou recalled his mother telling him a story about a girl who jumped into a magical well. 

He looked around with a frighten expression.

"This means I'm not home.....THIS KICKS BUTT!" He shouted raising his hand into air then laughing mischievously.

"I can rack up all sorts of trouble here, go home, and no one will ever know!!!"

Sango watched this boy in between the trees. Who the hell did he think he was? He should know these areas were highly protected to boot. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation, this was just a kid.

She cleared her throat gaining his attention.

Kawayou flipped around.

"Who are you?"

"That's my line kid, who are you?" Sango waved the boomerang threateningly. "Don't even think you can rack up some trouble around here!"

Kawayou sneered in a typical InuYasha attitude.

"You can't subdue me!"

~20 minutes later~

"Wow he sure is small." Miroku commented to Sango about the tied up Kawayou in the corner of Kaede's hut.

Kawayou growled dangerously, but couldn't say anything due to the gag in his mouth. He'd already tried biting off the ropes that held his arms.

'Dang, I take it back, I just want to go home!!' Kawayou thought miserably as he clawed hoping to get the rope off. Unsuccessfully he couldn't, but was clawing up his own hands.

It took Sango a moment to notice this before she marched over to rip the gag off.

"Didn't someone teach you to use your claws kid? Your mother? Your father?"

Kawayou shifted his eyes away.

"My mom doesn't have claws."

"And your dad?" Miroku joined the questioning as he stacked fire wood for a meal later.

"I don't have a dad." He stated as if it were the easiest thing to say in the world.

Sango gave Miroku a sadden look for Kawayou, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, then we'll bring you to your mother. You can't go around racking up trouble."

Miroku grinned at Sango's back, but chose to say nothing.

Kawayou gave her a blank expression, and never quit cutting himself while he tried to escape.

Sango frowned down at him. "You really should be taught by someone who can actually use his or her claws."

Miroku titled his head to the side.

'A boy hanyou, and the only other good dog demon.....' His thoughts drifted off, and a smile came on his face.

"Sango, I think we just found someone to teach him. Someone that it would help the both of them."

~~~~

Kagome smashed her head on the table for the tenth time, counting stars in front of her eyes as she tried to think of a plan. (A/N: My way of thinking....)

If she just barged in there even for a second, she would most likely be attacked. The girls were to weak, and young. Zel couldn't talk to explain anything, so it wasn't like she could send someone there for her.

Kawayou was strong, which she knew, but she was a mother who swore to a life of protecting her children so Kagome stood up. She was going, attacked or not.

Grabbing her hand made bow and pack of purchased arrows, she set out toward the well. 

~~~~

"A hanyou? Alone? Bullshit, he wouldn't be alive if he were separated from his pack." Inu-Yasha jerked his head to the side, looking away from Miroku.

"Everyone despise half breeds, and a kid who can't even use his claws...." Inu-Yasha left it at that.

"Sango said she found him at the well InuYasha."

"Then he probably was one of the village kids."

Miroku sighed at InuYasha's stubbornness. He still couldn't be effected by Kagome's leaving right? He might have been feeling guilty, because it was his fault she ran away from him, and ran into trouble, but guilt DOES fade with years. It had at least been six years.

"Inu-Yasha! You can't still be upset about Kagome!!!" With an ill-tempered hanyou, that was not the right button to press.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MONK!?" Inu-Yasha raged, standing up.

Miroku held his staff, preparing himself incase, as he stepped back.

Inu-Yasha didn't have time to say anything however, when a shouts came over.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AT THAT SPEED OLD LADY!!!" Kawayou cackled insanely running away at high speeds from the infuriated demon huntress.

Seeing two people ahead of him, he speed up, and hopped off the ground to jump off Miroku's head, and was PLANNING to do the same to Inu-Yasha.

However, when someone knows your coming, about to repeat your actions, they would probably do something like what InuYasha did.

He yanked Kawayou's foot without thought sending the boy straight to the ground in front of him.

Kawayou froze, and looked up, realizing he'd been caught by something more than human.

~~~~

There is was, chapter 4, now review I tell you! Review!!


	5. Attacked, and learning to attack

Tie it even tighter

By: Fire0

Dedicated to: Roku W.

Authors note: Why couldn't I update you ask, well my printer broke, so my brother takes apart the computer to add another ram chip, he fails, the computer was in pieces, I had to type up my other stuff on a typewriter- BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE OLD! It sounds like a machine gun when I type. Anyway, we hooked the computer back together, but it is still in pieces. I was in trouble earlier for not cleaning that void of my room, and it almost killed Raven(oh so close...) then I was out running the dog a mile like usual, and I come back, and they ate all my chocolate commenting, I'm skinny and I shouldn't eat it, and the chocolate was pricey so I attacked them, got held back, and yeah.... I also just infected everyone on my family address book with a virus that I got from someone. I got rid of it, and there was no one on my address book so...

Reply to reviewers:

Nova Phoenix: Thanks! I was cautious about putting up the story originally because I thought I'd get flamed for some reason....

Hanamaru: You were typing fast weren't you? Oh well, here is the next chapter as expected.

Sarah: Yep, here is more....

Vampyrgrl: Actually Kawayou was from evangelion, Raven gave me the idea, but I don't know, maybe she got it from there.

heifer &cheeseSleeze &the inu girl& Thesmartazngirl: Here it is, the next chapter, I have a feeling if I quite writing I'd be hunted down.

Satsuko: The chapter was delayed, but here it is! 

kagira: Ok! Updated, I can't be hunted down for murder also!

Kagome cursed loudly which echoed up the well. She rubbed her sore back, reminding herself of all her old skill of jumping down the well, and not getting hurt because of it.

Snapping back to her senses, she climbed out of the well very cautiously.

"Can't die yet, can't die yet....." She chanted under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut until she got to the top of the well. 

Looking around, it was the same forest from her memories. Slight evil vibes remained in the area over years, but nothing recent to worry about it. 

'Good, now to find Kawayou.' She told herself, readying her bow and arrows, and setting off in a random direction. She was no longer welcome in Kaede's village after the whole jewel issue(oh soon it will come clear).

'Where would Kawayou go? He's probably thinking he could rack up trouble so-'

Her thoughts were cut off when a growl erupted near by.

"And all this time I thought I would get a break. Come out demon! Show yourself, if you want to prove yourself worthy."

Kagome remembered years back, when she had purified the jewel, and it vanished into her, demons began attacking her to see if they were worthy. It made her sick, how no one could be near her without being in danger. She had to leave Kaede's village to protect all of the villagers, but InuYasha- he wouldn't give up that easy.

A shadow demon pulled up from the floor, it's mass towering above the trees, and with small black, and beady eyes focused on her.

"So Midoriko has returned. You have no idea how long I have been searching for your reincarnation." It hissed, Kagome no more impressed, but irritated, narrowed her eyes.

"Aww shut up already. You better have damn well not done anything with the boy that was just here before me."

Kagome remembered that name more than anything, the original creator of the jewel Midoriko had been reincarnated as Kikyou, and then her. Each time, returning to complete her mission, and it wasn't until she did that they realized she was Midoriko.

"The boy?" It hissed, recalling something before speaking again. "The boy arrived here before you, and was taken off by a demon exterminator. Poor fool, but better off than you girl."

With that it lunged into the ground, disappearing from Kagome's view. 'A demon exterminator- here?' She thought at first before scanning the ground. There were shadows everywhere, the trees, rocks, of the well, but how would she know which was the one about to bite her in the back?

Kagome hadn't figured out in time, being thrown to the side when it made it's first attack. She blinked rapid times looking for what had saved her.

"Midoriko is mine shadow beast, retreat now before I have to kill you myself." Kagome

turned to find the spider demon that dragged Kawayou in the well.

'OK- this didn't help me for anything.' The shadow beast snorted, and returned to it's place for another attack. Kagome looked toward the sun.

"The sun is on the left, that means all the shadows should be going right, and......" Kagome spared a glance at the spider, who was also about to attack her. It wasn't until then she remembered that spider demons don't come out in daylight, and it they do-

"....they have no shadows." Kagome shot her arrow toward the both of the youkai covering her eyes at an immense flash that finished both off.

Her powers increased greatly with destroying pure evil. 

Youkai birds, and snakes covered the trees near her, all to find if the explosion really meant she was back. Some took a quick look, then retreated to spread the rumor. Soon all the demons nearby would know, that Kagome, or Midoriko to them had returned.

She glared up at the trees, feeling demons presence. 'They would be a fool to attack now, not after that- and I know they won't. Now just to find Kawayou-' Her hand squeezed the bow, nearly breaking it in half '-alive, or that exterminator will live- no wait- die to regret it.'

~~~~The part most of you had probably been waiting for*sighs*~~~~~

Kawayou froze, and looked up, realizing he'd been caught by something more than human.

"Uhh- hi...." He stuttered, looking around for help.

Sango finally caught up panting. "Damn he's fast." Then she looked up to meet InuYasha's eyes. "And you thought he wasn't a hanyou."

Miroku also joined them, rubbing his head might I add.

"He needs to be trained InuYasha. Just a basic, besides, he acts like you, and you'll probably get to like him, and get on with your life for once."

"What are you getting at monk?" InuYasha glared in Miroku's direction.

All attention was off Kawayou who had slowly been making a get away. Almost out of sight, and behind a tree, InuYasha snorted.

"We all know your trying to get away kid. Just give it up before you have wolves chasing you, because we won't."

Both Miroku, and Sango secretly smiled. Maybe this would work after all.

~

"ACK!" Kawayou yet again was sent flying back a few feet when InuYasha blocked his attack. 

InuYasha sat a few feet away, legs folded, eyes drifting shut, and yawning.

"It's a miracle your not dead yet kid, you can't even hit me."

Kawayou growled. "And this is coming from some big shot with a rusty broken down sword at his side!" Kawayou pointed an accusing finger at InuYahsa's rusty sword.

InuYasha glared, but didn't even touch the sword.

'There is no point- no human to protect-no transformation.' He ran over the usual thought in his mind, before he got an idea.

"Hey kid, come here." He said in a creepy voice taking out the sword.

Well if you were anyone, and heard this, you would probably be backing up, away, instead of going forward.

"I want to see if you can wield this...."

_______

Extra:

Origin of the names: 

Mei and Ko, now this is stupid but no one noticed much. Mei is pronounced Mi and Ko Miko, the two twins.

Kawayou was from NGE I believe, but some people also note it's a combination of kawaii and youkai. I never noticed that, but sure.

Zel was Lez and it had an I instead of e, Liz. My first name's Tess, but I always liked the name Liz.

Has anyone noticed Roku means six in Japanese, and her twin sister San is three? 

I'm trying to get this on the ssss fanfiction site

angelfire.com/realm2/ssss

You can also see when I plan to update on my bio.

That's a short chapter, but it's all for now. I'll update soon, Thursday I have off.

I command you all to review!


	6. Remembering why you hated the past

" I want to see if you can wield this...." 

Kawayou cocked his head to the side in disbelief for a moment. 

"Are you crazy, why would I want to touch that. It's all rusted and old." Kawayou said in a small voice, still in mild shock about InuYasha's comment. 

InuYasha snorted. "If you are a hanyou, you will understand why I carry it with me." 

Carefully Kawayou picked up the sword. It was against most of his beliefs to even use one. His mother had always taught him that he should only fight to protect instead of becoming evil and corrupted. 

"Now swing it." Inuyasha commanded him making sure he faced the opposite direction of people. 

Kawayou closed his eyes, and swung with mild might. Opening his eyes, it did nothing but slice through the air. Without being told he tried again, focusing as hard as he could. 

A tingle ripped through his hands, and he could feel the sword transforming. It hit the ground, and sent a big tremor through the land. Oh how it would be unlucky if anyone got caught at that at the wrong time. 

- Kagome muttered insolence under her breath as she looked down from the ledge. She hadn't been here for six years, but everything was pretty much the same. The last memories she had of it made her sick. It was a big fall, but at least you'd be rolling instead of just dropping. 

"I should have known better. Oh lord, Kawayou will be turning human tonight. I bet his appearance is already starting to change, but if he loses his powers.....Urg, I have to rush." She muttered to herself aloud. She hadn't expected what was coming, but a big tremor in the ground sent her forward. 

'No-' She thought, when she found herself tumbling against the wall at alarming rates. She wrapped her arms around her head during the time. 

Jagged rocks sliced her, and everything else she seemed to land at on the wrong time. It took a minute for her to hit the bottom with a resounding thud. 

Her eyes fluttered open seconds later when she also managed to feel a wave of pain. She forced herself to get up, and look around. 

She was definitely at the bottom, and injured. She realized her left arm was popped out of the socket, and her legs were scarred up. She was covered in dirt, and at the current time wasn't to sure if anything else was broken. Using her right hand, she prepared herself then snapped her arm back. 

Kagome gasped lightly but stood up within minutes. She leaned to her right foot, and suspected her left ankle was sprained. That is what happens when you tumble. 

'I can't let this slow me down.' Kagome thought putting her head down. 

"Midoriko!" She heard a near by voice. 

Turning she saw what she'd feared. Another demon waiting to fight, and this one didn't look to friendly. "Not again! Can't you come back later?" She asked looking around for her bow and arrows. 

Of course, they had to land a good distance away. A few arrows were snapped from the fall, but anything was good now. If not she'd have to start chucking rocks at him or something. 

"Don't even think about it Midoriko! You'd never make it there hurt." It laughed. 

"Are you fighting me to find yourself worthy because your being pretty shameful." 

It erupted into another annoying laugh session. 

"Or no, nothing personal. I was just hired. Quoting him to you, 'I know your back Kagome. It's a shame I couldn't see the look in your eyes as the last drop of life was sucked from your body, but now it is just important you die.'" 

Kagome gasped, she knew exactly who would have done that. Biting her lip another memory came that she'd suppressed for too long. 

~ 

She stepped up to the dying man she'd considered an enemy for all to long. 

"Don't let him live!" Inuyasha shouted from behind her. 

"No! Inu, he spared my life. Maybe there is still hope!" She shot back defending him. 

"Kagome, don't!" 

Kagome ignored him determined on helping him. The only reason he wanted the jewel, and enjoyed seeing Kikyou killed was for good reasons. At least according to his point of view. Kikyou had known him once, Kagome could have been sure they even loved each other. But the light in their faces didn't last long. The relationship took a hard corner, and that light went out. He wasn't all evil, just terribly terribly vengeful.(hey sounds like me...) 

She lifted his head into her lap, and he looked at her with those eyes. 

~ 

Kagome snapped back into reality. When things seemed like they were going right, absolutely everything turned wrong, and just kept getting worse. 

"I have a message for you to give him. Then you can come back to kill me. Tell him, perhaps I deserve death, but I refuse to die until I see my children off safely." 

"I don't take requests." It shot back. Kagome looked up to meet it's stare with a deadly cold glare. 

"If he doesn't hear it, he might just kill you himself." 

The demon pondered what to do for just a moment. 

- 

Kawayou cracked his eyes open to look around. Inuyasha was standing next to him with eyes open wide. "Did I do go?" Kawayou asked nervously. 

InuYasha nodded his head taking this sword out of his hands. 

"Maybe you could stay with us...." He shivered at the thought of a youngster being tattered and teased about being a hanyou, and then cast away from society. 

Lord forbid his problems be repeated. 

"Oh, but mister, I have to get back to my mother! She, and my sisters might be in trouble!" 

- 

The demon pondered what to do for just a moment. 

"For now I shall spare your life, but I will be back. If you try to run you will only die quicker." It warned her, and with a last snort, it turned to leave. 

Once it was out of sight, Kagome dropped back to her knees, shutting her eyes to hold back tears. She knew why she never came back. She didn't want to deal with these problems anymore, and now it was like she was dragged into the worst of it. 

A lone tear managed to escape from her eyes. This wasn't destined to end good, but perhaps she could just finish her end of the bargain of keeping her children safe. 

Kagome expected it to be bad, but she never managed the high extents of it. She was in for some trouble yet. 


	7. Past terms coming into light

Tie it Even Tighter

By: Fire0

Author notes: I finally got it up, probably because I got a break from work now that school is back in. Well, anyway I'm going to have to drop off reviewers response in the next chapter, it's a big rush to get this chapter out. So those of you who suspected it- no I am not dead- I'm not even in the hospital, and Raven hadn't caught some other deadly disease _yet_. 

"Your mother and sisters? Where are they exactly?" Inu Yasha asked rather slowly as if confused or bewildered.

Kawayou stood up of his knees as to emphasized his point to hurry. Sango and Miroku had swung back to see what that blast was, and were arriving through the bushes around the same time.

"Do you think it was a demon InuYasha?" Sango asked shifting her boomerang strap on her shoulder. Kawayou looked back between them, picking up on the conversation.

"They have been known to attack villages near by, still searching for a trace of the Shikon Jewel." Miroku added to Sango's last statement. At the name of the Shikon, a growl rose from InuYasha's chest. He kept his eyes shut though.

"They'll leave once they find out it's not there. A few lives might be taken, but we can't fix every problem in the world." InuYasha said stiffly, still reminded of the events of the past.

"InuYasha!" "Come on!" They both said around the same moment. Sango and Miroku could have swore that he was getting better after they introduced the little hanyou boy, but as it seems they were wrong. Any reminder of the past would just get him to end up the same way, and they couldn't fix that.

InuYasha made no movement at all, with his eyes still clamped shut, and sitting in the traditional way, with his hands crammed into the opposite sleeves.

Sango frowned, seconds before looking down at Kawayou. 

"Come on, how about you show me your village, Miroku and I would love to help." Sango said, signaling for him to give her his hand. With that, she spared one last glance at InuYasha, and took off.

Miroku stayed behind, a few seconds delayed. 

"InuYasha." He said sternly, and seriously. "That boys mother and sisters might just be the only thing left he has in the world. He can't fight very well, and will no doubt be mocked because he is a hanyou. You grew up in a similar life, where everything was taken away from you. In one which you were put down because of being a hanyou. And now you have a chance to not sit back and watch it happen again to another. Will you really do that?" With those words, Miroku left to catch up with Sango. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome had managed to force herself back up, and by sheer will power went on. She wasn't exactly sure where Kawayou would have wondered of and now she was thrown off track, a good two miles. She had to find a way to get back up the hill safely, and that wasn't going to happen for awhile. 

So as she marched forward, almost like a solider going off to war, she just thought to herself. The Shikon no tama was far to dangerous to be in anyone's hands. So at the time, she did the only thing she could. Before the entire mess started the Shikon was in her body, and apparently not all demons could sense it. So she divide it up into five pieces. The center shard, and four other sections. Kagome herself held the center shard inside her soul, so even in death it would go with her, and no one else. The other four pieces were divided into her four children. There was just another thing she'd done to protect it. Incase the jewel was ever touched by evil, the one who had made the wish had to give something to the jewel in return. Life. (Apparently this Forlorn Hope mirror myth wasn't just in Yuyu for those of you who got suspicious.)

She took long strikes until she arrived to a narrow hill, that she might just be able to climb. 

But something about that hill struck her odd. There was something for her to remember.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So where is your village exactly?" Sango asked after walking with the boy for a bit.

He didn't exactly know much about where he was heading. Kawayou paused for a moment to tilt his head up and sniff the air. His senses were getting worse. Kawayou's ears dropped slightly. He hated becoming human, it was nice to be lik Zel, and his mother but by instinct he always wanted that power. He always wanted to be able to protect them. 

"I'm not sure but because we just moved.....but I can't even smell the spider anymore." Sango heard the wave of anxiety dripping though his voice.

"It's by a well! I think....." 

Sango turned her head slightly. Could he have meant.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome could remember it, fuzzy, but none the less.

She was running- to grab something from the grab. She was rushing- her heart was pounding.... She'd grabbed it, but someone stepped on her fingers- hard- crushing them. She didn't recall who it was, only that they were being controlled. She couldn't even remember by what, but they took a swing at her- with something, and caught her near the shoulder. Where the scar is now. She'd tumbled back, and down this small hill. Someone one was telling her- run- to run into the well, and not come back. It wasn't a command as much as it was a desperate call-

Kagome snapped out of her daydream shaking her head. It seemed like just that- a dream. Kagome hadn't remembered exactly how she'd left the time. Only the story her mother told her of her crawling out of the well, bloody, bruised, and dirty.

She looked up. She sensed something coming- something big was going down.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was starting to go down, InuYasha knew that even though his closed eyes. He hadn't moved, taken occasionally sniffs at the air. Sango and the kid were still wandering. Miroku coming up not far behind. But that was when he smelt it. It didn't smell like just Sango, it smelt like Kagome. Kagome- and him.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. Could she possibly be back after all these years- and who was the kid? Could he be....

InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about it, and because of that, he completely missed the dark aura heading their way. 


	8. Realization

Authors note: Really sorry about this one, I had it done a week before the holidays, but Raven never decided to proof read it so here we are. It's unproofread, I know, I don't even have time to read it myself, but it's the next so -Enjoy. 

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. Could she possibly be back after all these years- and who was the kid? Could he be....

InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about it, and because of that, he completely missed the dark aura heading their way. 

He took another whiff of the air, inhaling it deep into his lungs. 

Inu-Yasha darted up quicker than he ever thought was physically possible, and took off in the area from which he caught the scent of Sango. The child did slightly resemble him, but he never thought more of it. The older the night became, the more the kid had the scent of Kagome. He leapt among the trees, expecting to catch up to him in just seconds, but in mid leap he glanced to his left and saw a face he would not soon forget. InuYasha even forgot how to land in his shock, and hit the ground in a manner most certainly painful to a normal human. He didn't seem to have noticed, still unbelieving of what he saw. 

His eyes blinked more rapidly, and he took in the scent of the air around him. He stood, nearly skipping off clouds, and he jumped up again to get another glance at her. To be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he leapt up again, wind ripping through his baggy clothes. He wasn't sure what to feel. He looked for her, but when she was gone, he hit the ground again. 

He didn't believe his eyes were playing tricks on him. He was so sure, and he only needed proof to believe it. He wasn't sure what he was feeling when his mind told him what it did. Happiness, dread, apprehensiveness. His mind told him 'Kagome came back'.

-

Kagome sensed an aura up ahead, one was Kawayou's, making her heart flutter, and the other was one seeming oddly familiar. Kagome wasn't sure for where, but the aura didn't seem evil. It wouldn't have slowed her rapid climb either way. She rushed up the cliff seeing him at just the end of the clearing.

'Kawayou.' She saw her child; Kagome's heart soared. 

-

InuYasha could remember the exact day Kagome had left him, not returning like usual. It was a drastic situation, and he'd never exactly got the chance to say goodbye. The scroll had slipped from her hands when they were surprised attacked, and rolled along the ground. Kagome went to grab it, but had her fingers crushed, and immediately dropped it. There were to many attackers, and InuYasha was truly beginning to fear he wouldn't be able to protect Kagome anymore.

So he shouted at her to get back in the well, and not come back.

His claws flexed anxiously as he ran toward the scent. Kagome was back! He should feel bad for all the past things that had occurred and set their relationship off course, but he wasn't. He was more focused 

about the second scent. The kid, could he be Kagome's son? And another question he'd asked himself. 

Was it his?

Kagome and him had shared that one night together, in such confusion, he'd be surprised if Kagome remembered it. It was hours before the battle, that she could have easily lost her entire memory. 

InuYasha had prayed that was all the damage that happened to her during her fight with Naraku. 

But whether it was due to her new powers, Midrikos sword, or just blind luck, Kagome lived.

He'd spent so much time dreading her death....InuYasha felt as though he couldn't wait any longer, and took off at an even faster speed. 

-

Kagome had walked into the clearing, oblivious of anyone else there at the moment-- she just had her eyes set on her only son. Kawayou, noticing her presence too, immediately ran to greet her. 

"Kawayou." She couldn't help herself whisper with relief as she held him in a tight hug. "You are a fighter, I knew you'd live."

Kagome noted it was difficult to keep her eyes dry just having a little reunion with her son, but she had no idea what would happen next. Kawayou pulled away a minute later. "Hey Mom," He said softly to get her attention. "I want you to meet these people persons."

For the first time Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome." They both managed to whisper bewildered. Kagome at first too, was shocked, but she shook her head to regain composer. Sweeping Kawayou up to hold, she looked over at them in a more confident pose. 

"Hi Sango." She nodded in Sango's direction. "Miroku." She looked over at him with a weary eye after remembering all of his little tricks.

They're second reaction was a blank stare before they to regained composer. 

"Kagome, wow-" Sango muttered, and Miroku followed up her statement. "What we mean is we didn't think you'd come back, especially after--" Miroku was leading off to something, and Kagome didn't need a hint to know what it was. 

"I have no grudge against either of you, and don't give me a reason to have one. Don't bring it up, I don't want to hear it." She said firmly.

Then switching Kawayou to another arm, she went to add "I do not believe I can stay here long. Naraku will no doubt return to find me, and that is not a confrontation I wish to be taking."

Taking a step back, she went to turn on her heel. 

With a sigh Sango went to speak. "Kagome, you can't avoid it forever. You can't, just like I couldn't avoid remembering the past how my family was killed by Naraku, or Miroku couldn't avoid remembering how his father died, and Inuyasha couldn't either. So why do you still try?"

Kagome felt tears forming at the edges of her eyes, this up tight behavior was never hers. "I don't want to, I have to keep going on Sango-- without regret. I have a real strong reason Sango, this is my reason." Kagome replied indicating to Kawayou, as she tried harder to suppress the memories that still lingered fresh here.

"What doesn't kill you--" Miroku began a statement that he was told.

"-- usually tries again." Kagome finished for him. " I screwed up big time, but I don't have the chance to finish playing for it , I will one day, but today's not that day." Kagome finished when neither of them had anything else to say. She turned around, ready to head to the well, but something crashed down in front of her. 

The swaying red garments in the wind already told Kagome who it was.


	9. The question

Authors note: EEK! Short chapter- very short chapter, and possibly another cliffhanger. I've probably got some people who hate me because of that, but the main reason I put it out is because it is a sign that I did not give up on this story, and that it is to be continued. 

"-- usually tries again." Kagome finished for him. " I screwed up big time, but I don't have the chance to finish playing for it, I will one day, but today's not that day." Kagome finished, when neither of them had anything else to say. She turned around, ready to head to the well, but something crashed down in front of her.

The swaying red garments in the wind already told Kagome who it was.

Her immediate reaction was look toward the ground- not to meet his eyes. But as she cast her eyes to the ground her gaze met Kawayou's, and she visibly flinched. "Mom? What's wrong- I know him he won't hurt us."

Kagome's arms suddenly lacked the strength she had when she came here, feeling as though she didn't even have the strength to stand- let alone hold her son in her arms. She didn't say anything to Inuyasha- it wasn't as though she didn't have anything to say, but nothing she could say. All the words that had bottled up inside her suddenly spilt and vanished. Instead of even giving him a wordless stare, she ignored him completely. 

"Kawayou, we should go now." She put her son on the ground and bent down to tell him in a softer voice. She knew everyone was staring at her, including Inu-Yasha and her son. 

Kawayou was seconds away from objecting, but just looking into his mother's eyes he knew he should not- that something was different about these people.

His ears dropped, and he nodded. "Ok…mom…" Kawayou then glanced up at Inuyasha who were expression he couldn't even manage to describe.

Inuyasha stood still besides the breezes that were blowing his baggy clothing and long hair. Inuyasha's eyes were unexplainable, he looked to be between shock, surprise, and a sudden regret of coming here.

Sango and Miroku now stood off a number of feet's distance, now just spectators to what was about to happen. To everyone else they were completely forgotten. 

"Kagome." Inuyasha managed to say, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "You came back…." 

Kagome herself listened with deaf ears, she grabbed Kawayou's hand and turned toward the most likely direction of the well. 

Inuyasha continued, not even thinking of what he said as it rolled off his tongue. "It took 6 years, and now you're just going to leave- Kagome?"

Kagome froze in place and bit her lip, trying to suppress the emotions that were rising in her now. However it didn't work, and her voice started as a whisper increasing in volume quickly.

"You didn't actually think I'd come back? Inuyasha you crossed the line that time- or is that something you can't comprehend?" Her words were short and harsh, but she meant everything she said.

Kagome didn't stop there, all the things she'd bottled up over the years were ready to come out in the wrong time.

"I mean sure I could come and raise the kids here, but next time they need you will you be blinding running after Kikyou- I mean the nerve InuYasha! Good lord!" She flung her hands up in the air.

Inuyasha shook his head as if he were shaking the hit of her words off of him. "I know it was wrong Kagome! But you can't keep me away from my kid forever because of that."

Kagome twitched remembering the same pain she felt the night she decided to leave InuYasha. "Watch me." She said sharply, grabbing a firmer grasp on Kawayou's hand and turning on her heel to leave.  "You can't just appear in their lives now after I raised them from day one." 

Kawayou remained silent, knowing if he spoke it would probably be one of the worst timed things he's ever done. Instead he cast his eyes to the ground listening with his ears. Kagome took off at a quick speed, but InuYasha was quick to come behind her in time to grab her sleeve. 

"Watch me." He said sharply. "I'm not letting you go." 

Kagome didn't try to pull away, but her grips on Kawayou noticeably tighten. "Why can't you accept what is already done." Her voice faltered, and grew lower with every word.

"No Kagome, you're the one who can't!" He didn't raise his voice, but he made his point sharply.

"Inuyasha I accepted what was already done- I did, and I left because of it." She turned to look him in the eyes, tears already beginning to form at the edge of her eyes.

Kawayou had watched some of the saddest things he could ever imagine, and never said a word about them in the past. For the time he thought it would just be another one of those things, but the more they fought- the more they said provoked an unpredictable urge to say something that rolled just off his tongue. 

"Is this man my father?"

Kagome froze mid-sentence, and now because she was angry beyond comparison, she could barely even speak- in the back of her mind she knew it had to be coming, but she hadn't even thought of a response. 

InuYasha didn't freeze however; he faltered stumbling back- just barely saving himself from hitting the ground. 

Kawayou suddenly realized he'd said something not only flat out unexpected, but he still didn't understand the freeze. When he'd asked that in the past his mother only shook her head 'Of course not Kawayou.' 

There was something though that set this apart, and that made him not regret saying it. 

Kagome turned to him at that moment, thinking as quick as she could for an answer. Would she lie? The truth? How would she even explain the truth? What would Inuyasha say?

Things were going to fast for her, and all the tension in the area was dropped like a rock. Kagome wasn't sure just what she'd say, but a second later she turned to say it. 

Looking at her son, she took a deep breath. "Kawayou….this man is…….."


	10. The answer

Intro of idiots:

Fire: Yeah a new chapter! My computer froze FIVE times in the making of this!!

Raven: You really need a computer- actually both of us really need a new computer

Fire: Just because we have Windows 95, and 9 power switches JUST to turn it on doesn't mean we need a new one.

Raven: …..at least that virus that is only attacking windows 2000 and xp is revenge.

Fire: Um….I think that isn't going around anymore.

Raven: ……

Fire: Ok, so the reviews can send us a computer at 182…..

Raven: AH! Don't tell them your address! They will hunt you down if you don't update.

Fire: I was actually giving them yours

Raven: If they come knocking at my door, I'm telling them where you live!!!

Fire: Oh well, I'd think the least they could do is review since I had to restart my computer that many times for one chapter

"Kawayou….this man is….."

Kagome then knew as she started that sentence that she would be making a decision that would change her life. She could tell Kawayou the truth, and attempt to work things out with InuYasha. However that didn't seem as appealing holding a grudge.

Thoughts ran through Kagome's head going 60mph. She had to keep in mind she had kids now. Would Kawayou accept that? Could he?

At least he deserved the truth, but telling him seemed like the impossible right now. One word slipped from her lips, so quick she never had a chance to think about it or to take it back.

"…..no one." It was that simple, and though it seemed a bit harsh Kagome knew she had closed one of her biggest chapters in her life. Now she had to severe all connections, move on, and never look back. That, however, was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

InuYasha never shouted back a second later as she thought he would. He stood there in shock, motionless- emotionless.

She'd snatched up Kawayou's hand with a tight grip that seemed if she loosen, she'd lose him forever.

Turning on her heel, she pulled away from him walking in a steady stride toward the gate. Her thoughts screaming in her head so loudly it could have very well come out of her ear for everyone else to hear.

'You delivered me into the hands of darkness, into the hands Naraku, and all else who are damned. You crushed my hope, took it away, and forced me to turn to someone else. You tried to repair that bond broken between us, but it could not be mended. I could have forgiven you, I could have moved on and never looked back, but you saw Kikyou before you saw me, and some things will never change.'

-

The demon didn't take long to reach Naraku's castle. Naraku only let those he wished to come find it. By the time the demon actually arrived to the room where his master was sitting propped up against the wall.

"You." Naraku said at first, his eyes cast off to the side of the room, "Why are you back?"

Naraku truly already knew the answer, he knew Kagome was not dead, but neither was this demon. He didn't care, and never looked at the demon once while he spoke. "Well sir she had a message for you 'perhaps I deserve death, but I refuse to die until I see my children off safely.'" The demon, gruff as he was recited Kagome's previous words with remarkable accuracy.

Naraku didn't move at first, but for a second he allowed his dark aura to grow surrounding the room, and the demon. The demon jumped back, perhaps out of surprise, but maintained a straight face.

"You believed that." He said shortly, his mind pondering off. "You foolish demon, I can not rest until she is dead, and if you do not succeed in killing her you will die yourself. Is that clear?"

The demon looked as if he just had an uppercut slammed into his pride.

"Midoriko is strong sir. Maybe it would be better if you killed her yourself."

Naraku's dark aura grew stronger, his eyes grew darker, and sear irritation rose. "Demon I hire you for a simple task. If you cannot- or will not complete it I will kill you myself as of now." Naraku's voice sounded maintained, and smooth, but based upon his raging aura his emotions were ready to clash out.

The demon straighten up, and with a few growls disappeared from Naraku's sight. Even as he exited the castle, and headed back toward Midoriko's aura. He dare not mutter the word hanyou under his breath lest Naraku hear it. The demon knew that Naraku was once a man, he was only good at one thing, and that was hunting selected individuals and killing them; he had done his share of research.

He approached Midoriko's aura in record time, finding her and her son alone in a clearing. She was clearly heading toward the well, but he was sure she would not escape that easily.

He came out of his hiding place, and stood in their path. His eyes locked with those of Midoriko's, to realize Midoriko was in tears. Her son stood next to her, in the middle of transforming human, but not saying a word.

"Are you back?" She said at first slowly regaining her composer. "I trust you gave Naraku the message?"

A grin tugged at his lips, his prey was usually begging for their lives around now.   
"I did, and I can assure you he didn't care. I'm going to have to kill you now so you might as well start running."

Kagome's eyes went flat with annoyance, seeing this as just another demon. "Naraku tried to kill me more than once you know, I can assure you there will be no running."

Kawayou looked up and eagerly nodded his head, but Kagome shot a glare at him daring him to object. Kawayou was not going to be part of this fight, and once she was done, they would leave and forever go on without looking back.

Yet with no luck seemingly on her side, this fight was soon to be no different.


	11. Our son

Whooo, another short chapter, but I figured I'd quickly update because I haven't in awhile. I'm focusing on this fic now that bad is done, so here is the short chapter that I hope you review on.

Yet with no luck seemingly on her side, this fight was soon to be no different.

--

Kawayou had ran toward a tree, jumping into the branches. His hair was turning darker, more like Kagome's own versus InuYasha's. He didn't look much like InuYasha now, if anything like him, and Kagome didn't mind that fact at all.

She stepped back, eyeing her enemy. Everything else but the three of them were lost to her now. Rubbing her hands an silver aura surrounded them, growing slightly. She had gained much more control of them lately, and she knew she was now a worthy fighter.

"Out of curiosity, how did Naraku managed to convince you to come after me- you know you're going to die now." She said harsher than usual, but the thought just angered her so much.

The demon grunted, muttered something about how Naraku was to cowardly to come himself, and Kagome didn't doubt that. He wouldn't come face to face with her now, he wouldn't dare…. She had been delivered into his hands once, deceived by his appearance, and would much rather have died than be compared to Kikyou again.

The demon lunged first, quick and swiftly it appeared behind her. Turning roughly on her heel, she released a wave of purifying energy, but the enemy moved to quick, behind her again, this time landing a blow to the back. She skidded, hitting a tree, about to make a comeback but the demon had retreated into the trees.

She searched for his aura, after a minute just now aware at how good he was at hiding it. He was somewhere in the trees. Kawayou's face appeared. "Mom!" He called, and Kagome's attention was thrown to the trees below him. The demon gave a powerful wack to the tree Kawayou was on, and it shuddered.

Kawayou slipped slightly grabbing onto a branch. Kagome's eyes widen, and she prepared a arrow that wouldn't hesitate in killing the demon, but there was another wack on the tree. Kawayou lost his grip, and fell to the ground, but before he even hit it the demon had him in his grasp.

She threw another wave, but it was easily evaded.

The demon looked at her now human son, who struggling was futile. "Aw how cute." He mocked. "You've gotten rusty over the centuries, come find me when you aren't."

With a harsh laugh the demon took off into the sky. With a weak cry, Kagome hit the ground unconscious.

-

She didn't awake suddenly; she took her slow time coming to the real world noticing simple things. The lights were dim- candlelight. She could hear a fire, and someone walking around the room. Something cold was on her forehead, and she had a thin sheet draped over her. It brought back memories, but she jolted up to quick to bother pondering one them.  Sango was next to her now, saying something….

Kagome didn't listen, she could hardly hear-her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She walked out of the hut in a storm, feeling for InuYasha's aura. Just as always he was perched in one of the highest trees, but Kagome arrived to the base of the tree.

"InuYasha!" She shouted, but he didn't respond. She bit her lip, the word 'sit' about to roll off her tongue.

"InuYasha come down here!" The second time she called him it sounded more like a plea than a demand.

"Fei!" He said at first. "Sorry Kagome, I believe you are talking to no one."

She frowned, balling her fists. "Can't you just forget that for a minute!"

He leaned over to look at her, his eyes sharp but caring some deep sadness. "Couldn't you just forget the past for one moment when you were talking to him." He didn't name Kawayou, but Kagome knew.

"SIT!" She barked, InuYasha coming cascading to the ground a moment later. She marched up to the place he fell gritting her teeth. "You have no idea how much that hurt me InuYasha, and that wasn't even half of the hurt I felt."

InuYasha pried himself out of the hole he had created, clearly not pleased.

"If all I do is hurt you with my mere presence, then why are you talking to me!"

Kagome's voice faltered, and her eyes cast down. "Because InuYasha, he has him….he has our son."

-

That was one of the most painful things Kagome had ever said, be it she just had admitted the truth to herself. No matter how she despised it Kawayou was their child, and he was in the demons grasp now in his weakest form.

InuYasha stood closer to her, almost as if he wished to reach out, but didn't. "Our son."

Kagome licked her lips, and nodded. "Please, Naraku might have him, and he is human tonight." Her legs shook, and she would have fell onto her knees to beg, but InuYasha reacted first. He reached out grasping her in a quick hug.

"Then stop stalling, we have to find him."


	12. Somewhere to pass out

Fire: Bwhahaha, updating! Actually updating! And Raven helped. She did the schoolwork while I phased out and typed. I mean sure she had it on her jump drive for a month and a half and never proofread…..

Raven: Yeah, damn slave labor. I may be Hispanic but I don't work for cheap labor.

Fire: Correct, apparently it is free.

Raven: ….

Fire: Switching back, I know we haven't updated lately and we have a perfectly good reason for that. Raven you tell them, you know what it is.

Raven: Of course I do! … yep yep, and so that concludes my explanation.

Fire: Seriously though, I know this is a short chapter but it is simply to let you know we still are alive, and I will update. I know I haven't updated, and I know I didn't even reread this but bare with me for awhile.

Like many times in the past Kagome had to once more gather the pieces of her heart up, tape them together, and get on with life. It still didn't mean she couldn't be mad though, and Kagome kept that in mind as she gathered the arrows carefully biting down on her lip.

"What are you waiting for?" InuYasha said using the same terminology he used to use when they were going to find the shards.

"I have other people I need to see InuYasha, you may never have thought about that but I do." She snapped back, and picked herself up from her kneeling position.

The moon gave off dim light that hardly pierced the trees, but it was enough to see the path in front of her. InuYasha stood out far more than her, his white silver hair acting like a glow stick. Yet Kagome knew no demon would attack him, not after he took out his anger that one time….

She herself blended in more so, her black hair fading into black quicker and that was something she hoped would help her. The well was in front of her. She could feel it, the shards of the Shikon that still rest with her children. Its strength pierced a five hundred year barrier and released its aura still.

She took to the path wincing slightly every time she lifted her left leg, the after affects of her fall.

InuYasha opened his mouth, but thought better of it and walked quietly behind Kagome studying her. She hadn't aged as badly as he would have expected a human to. Yet now she had a different look, the look of sadness and experience in her eyes. A frown now played on her face from bad memories, and she no longer beamed with the happiness as before.

He would have blamed himself for that, but he couldn't. If he did, he would no longer be able to go on. He didn't do it, Naraku did. Yet the voice in his head told him still that he gave Kagome to Naraku.

Titling his head like a confused dog would, he picked up the pace once Kagome was clear of the roots and was on a clean path. He knew she was heading to the well and thought nothing of it. In fact he wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He knew what to feel about Kawayou, the fear, anger, and desperation. Yes, he felt that even though he hardly met the boy.

InuYasha paused. 'our son' Kagome had called him. Kawayou was here, and he would get him back.

What to feel about Kagome was something else. He knew of regret, but everything else was a mix of emotions he would let cloud his mind.

Kagome came to a halt, and InuYasha nearly crashed into the back of her.

"Make this quick." He told her reaching out to push her softly in but Kagome jumped with no words to him. A minute later he hesitated at the well's entrance. This was his chance. He finally got the thing he prayed for to every god he knew.

With nothing else done, he jumped in.

--

Kagome climbed out of the well which seemed harder than usual, and it surprised her after all the workouts she involuntarily got chasing the kids around. The well door creaked open, but once outside she could actually taste the silence. There was no one around, all the lights off the house were off.

She hesitated a moment, but still felt the power of the shards and whispered a few words of reassurance to herself.

"Mom." She heard the quick whisper and darted her eyes over to the tree.

Zel had hid half behind the tree, her small frame peeking out to see her mother. Ko, and Mei held each others hands, and looked from the other side of the tree.

"Someone followed you here." The twins whispered again practically in unison.

Kagome glanced back at the well subconsciously, and kneeled down.

"Come here." She beckoned with a waving hand gesture. "Come on."

The twins hesitated, but Zel stepped out and walked quick pace over to her mother.

"You trust me right?" She asked her daughter giving her a quick hug. Zel didn't say anything but she didn't have to, Kagome already knew the answer.

"Then bare with me for awhile, things are going to get confusing." She looked up to Mei, and Ko and they both knew she was talking about Kawayou. There was some more noise in the well, and Mei and Ko disappeared behind the tree. Kagome stood up picking up Zel in her arms, and for the first time realized her legs were shaking.

"Maybe we could go… get something inside…." Kagome found herself rambling and made for the door. Zel didn't say anything, but gave her mother a puzzling expression. Ko and Mei watched from behind the tree, but glanced at the well and didn't move. If Kagome thought about it, it probably would have seemed like another spider to them. Part of her wished it was. Kagome walked over to sit on the couch, Zel sitting down next to her. She looked at the couch hearing InuYasha open the well door, she mused.

At least then if one of them would pass out they had somewhere to land.


End file.
